


G - like a gasping Galadriel.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:<br/>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"<br/><br/><br/>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".<br/><br/>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.<br/><br/>And here is already the next cue:<br/><br/>G - like a gasping Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light My Fire - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Light My Fire**  
  
The cooks scoured the city for unusual tastes to tempt the presumably jaded palates of the Queen's relatives.  Galadriel watched Aragorn's eyes light up as he popped a lacy round of glossy orange-red garnish into his mouth.  He shamelessly filched the garnish off Arwen's plate, chewing and smiling while she playfully slapped his hand.  
  
Galadriel picked up the unfamiliar slice of fruit from her plate and crunched it.  Fire ran down her throat and exploded into her head.  Her eyes streamed tears.  She gasped in air and grabbed for her glass, gulping frantically.  
  
Aragorn looked sheepish.  "It's an acquired taste."

__  
A/N – if Sam can cultivate potatoes, Gondor can import habaneros.  
  



	2. Galadriel's Gasp - by Raksha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

  
  
She has always been victorious. She has never given in, or given up, in any contest.

But this night, Galadriel can do naught else but yield. Her silver-haired bridegroom assails her in a gentle but urgent campaign, beguiling, ensnaring, capturing her. His long fingers make her tingle, his mouth makes her burn, awakening a relentless need. 

Now she surrenders completely. Galadriel is rewarded by waves of pleasure from a lover as tireless as the sea, and gasps. They are one, silver and gold forever.

Lying spent and sated in Celeborn's arms, Galadriel smiles wickedly. Tomorrow night, she will conquer him!


	3. Gasping Galadriel -  by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

Gasping Galadriel

  


Her hair was her golden flag as she ran. She put all of her effort into this, and she was successful beyond her wildest imagination. She walked the last few paces to the tree to slow her gasping, then sat and composed herself into a picture of comfort.

  


Aikinaro crested the hill first, followed closely by Findarato with the others trailing behind.

  


"Did you enjoy your race, brothers?" she asked.

  


Aegnor glared "You beat us, do not rub it in little sister."

  


Artanis stood. Though only in her thirties she was already taller than he was.

  


"Little?"

  


Findarato smiled indulgently.

  


Notes:

Aikinaro = Aegnor, Findarato = Finrod, Artanis = Galadriel; In Valinor

Elves came of age at 50

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
